


Through The Flames

by Kaylamagical245



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Building Fire, Fire, Forgive Me, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add pictures and GIFs later, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Rescue, Temporary Character Death, had to get this out my head, house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylamagical245/pseuds/Kaylamagical245
Summary: Wakko saves a cat from a burning house, but almost dies doing so, What will happen when he doesn't respond to his siblings and Scratchandsniff?
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Kudos: 46





	Through The Flames

The Warner Siblings were just taking a stroll around the town, people recognize them then and there but they continued their normal stuff. "What a day" Dot exclaimed as she stretched. "I'm ready to go back and rest" Wakko exclaimed. "Yeah, it seems like it's time to wrap up this walk, it's starting to rain" Yakko said as he noticed the clouds turning gray. The Warners started their walk home, suddenly, they saw a bright orange glow, they squinted to see what was happening, they then saw the real picture: There was a fire at a nearby home. The Warners then heard someone shouting for help. "Oh no, someone needs our help!" Wakko exclaimed as he ran towards the scene as fast as he can, leaving his red hat behind. 

  
"Wakko, wait!" Yakko exclaimed as he and Dot followed him. Wakko arrived at the scene, he looked in horror as he saw the house fire, but kept his bravery for the person that needs help. "What happened?" He asked. "My kitten's in there!" The person exclaimed. Wakko nodded as he went inside of the burning house, he coughed as the smoke went inside his lungs but he didn't give up, he wanted to find the kitten. Yakko and Dot ran towards to scene, worried about Wakko's safety. "Where is he?! Where's Wakko?!" Yakko shouted. "He's in the building!" A firefighter exclaimed. 

  
"He's going to get killed!" Dot exclaimed in worry and fear. Yakko immediatly went into the building in searching for his middle brother. The flames was burning him, the smoke was burning his lungs, his vision was getting blurry, but he didn't give up his search, he put the top of his sweater over his nose to stop the smoke from getting in him. Suddenly, he heard a meow, Wakko walked towards the scene and found the cat, he grabbed it and held it close to keep it safe.

  
"Wakko!" Yakko's voice called out. "Yaks" Wakko whispered as he coughed. Wakko slowly went downstairs, he was losing his breath and was starting to lose his vision, he then saw Yakko and gave him the cat. "Thank god, you should be careful next time!" Yakko exclaimed. Wakko then fainted as he lost conciousness, Yakko froze in fear, he then grabbed Wakko in his arms. "Wakko! Wakko! Come on hang in there, buddy!" Yakko exclaimed as he ran out of the building.

  
The kitten jumped towards it's owner as she hugged it in relief, Yakko, along with Dot, went back to the Warner Bros. Studios, holding Wakko in his hands. Yakko kicked opened the door to Scratchandsniff's office, where the doctor noticed Wakko unconcious in his arms. "Vat's going on?" Scratchandsniff exclaimed in worry. "You gotta help, doc, Wakko went inside a burning house and saved a cat, and now he's not responding to us!" Dot begged, almost crying.

  
Dr. Scratchandsniff immediatly went to work and started CPR, Yakko and Dot watched as they held his hands. "Come on, Waks, you can get through this!" Dot begged. Scratchandsniff used the defiberator multiple times. "Wakko, You can make it through this. I know you can. Y-you have to...You never walked away from anything in your lfe so fight!" Yakko stuttered, tears in his eyes. No matter how hard Scratchandsniff tried, no matter how hard the siblings begged, Wakko wouldn't respond to them, They then realized it: It was too late.

  
"I'm so sorry...there nothing else i can do" Scratchandsniff sighed. Yakko and Dot understood what the doctor had to say, They took him out of the office and went outside, Dot cried as she clinged to Wakko. “Don’t leave! Please…” She sobbed as Yakko hugged him, on the verge of tears. “ I got you. it’s gonna be okay, you’re going to be okay....wherever you are...I didn't protect you back there, i'm going to protect you now...I'm not going to leave you, ever...I won't forget you, Wakko...and...and I'll always love you” Yakko sobbed. Yakko cried as he held Wakko's body close, Dot joined the hug as she cried, they lost a Warner in the flames, now they can never get him back.  
The sun then shone on them as the rain stopped, Yakko and Dot looked up, they thought that Wakko was giving them a sign that he was ok up in the sky, but then..

  
_**"GASP"** _

  
Yakko and Dot looked down, they saw Wakko regaining conciousness as he opened his eyes. "Yakko...Dot?" Wakko whispered. Yakko and Dot gasped with tears of joy, they then hugged their ressurected brother. "Oh Wakko! Don't you dare do that to us again!" Yakko exclaimed with joy and a bit of stubborness. Wakko chuckled as he got up. "I'm not even dreaming of doing that, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here as long as you need me to be." He replied as he hugged his siblings. The siblings hugged him back, it waas a miracle that day, and a miracle they would never dream of forgetting.


End file.
